


Till the end of the line

by BenBitchops



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is back, Feels, M/M, Memory Loss, Spoilers, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{{ Final scene of The Winter Solider }}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the end of the line

 

The carrier is falling apart around them. The sounds of metal interior giving out from the attack, it’s loud, and the ship keeps shaking. The Winter Soldier’s shoulders square firmly as he glares at the Captain. He throws another punch at Steve. His body screaming to _hurt, to destroy, to kill_ his mission, the man who keeps calling him “Bucky”, he can’t breath from the swarming thoughts.

He feels a presence next to him, a man with his face looking at him through dark lashes, his military suite hugging his frame perfectly. _“That’s /my/ Punk. No one hurts him, not while I’m around”_ The voice sounds like his own, suddenly he’s hit with a memory, two boys curled together under a thin blanket, the larger of the two holding the shivering blonde tightly to him. He can hear the darker haired one as he whispers, “ _I got you Stevie”._ He growls loudly as he lunges at the Captain again.

The figure is still next to him when he and the Captain are staring each other down. Suddenly the ship shifts and a crushing sensation takes over, quickly as it happens the Captain is at his side pulling the metal bars off him, quickly he crawls his way out.

_“You know me”._

_“NO I DON’T!”_

The Solider throws another punch sending the Captain to the ground. Slowly both rise breathing shakily as they watch, waiting for one to move.

“ _Bucky…”_

The Solider growls as he throws another sharp punch. Both quickly grab for the metal bars as the ship shifts again. The figure is at the Soldier’s side again, his glare fierce as he growls out, _“You can’t win this war, jackass.”_

_“Y-Your name is James Buchanan Barnes…”_

_“SHUT UP!”_

The Soldier can’t focus, the memories, the Captain, the man who shares his face…he throws another punch breathing heavily as the Captain sheds his mask.

_“I’m not gonna fight you…”_

The figure next to him seems to be growing more and more angry; the memories are fogy, unclear to him. “ _Who the hell is Bucky?”_

The Captain seems to be done, done trying, done fighting, the Solider isn’t. This isn’t over. Not while the figure yells at him to remember, to stop hurting his “friend”. Suddenly the Captain drops his shield to the depths below them. He’s shocked, he could end him now, but something seems to hold the Solider back.

_“You’re my friend…”_

With a growl the Solider lunges at the Captain, his arms curling around him pushing him to the hard ground.

_“My mission…”_

The Soldier’s fists slam into the Captains face at a rapid speed. Raising a fist to land a punch before the Captain speaks.

_“Then end it…”_

The Solider looks down at the man with a shocked look filling his features.

 _“End him”_ A voice within him calls, it’s loud, deadly, and demanding.

 _“No! Not Him! YOU KNOW HIM!”_ The figure calls from beside him, he can’t look, but he knows there are tears in his eyes.

_“Cause I’m with ya…till the end of the line”_

The fog clears, memories flashing before his eyes of two young men. Happiness. Love. Laughter. _Steve…_

Horror fills his gaze as the ground bellow them breaks. The Captain, _Steve,_ falling through the sky into the waters bellow, the Solider is clutching a metal bar keep his frame held up. Memories of falling into icy water fill his thoughts, the figure is screaming, calling out to the fallen Captain bellow.

_“STEVE! NO!”_

Releasing the grip on the bar the Solider falls after the Captain, swimming deeper to grasp onto the straps of his suit. Dragging the unconscious Captain on to the shore as the figures eyes widen with happiness. Looking down at the still man waiting till he’s breathing before walking away slowly. The Solider listens as the figure behind him screams for him to stay, to remember, to protect the Captain.

_“You remember…I know you do”_

_“He’s safe. That is enough”_

_“What happens to me?”_

The final thread keeping the Solider and Bucky Barnes from each other is cut, the memories soon flood the Soldier’s mind rapidly.

_“I’ll be back, Punk…like you said, till the end of the line.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Maybe? Eh...I really love this movie. Oh the fucking feels. Jesus.


End file.
